Song of Oblivion
by Styx-Dragon
Summary: Kaiba never believed in magic, but one night when Mokuba is attacked by a strange girl, Kaiba finds out that ignorance is not bliss...
1. Default Chapter

Styx_Dragon- Yay! My first fanfic! I'm an author now! I think I'm going to need a muse.....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own Iris + Thain and any other characters I make up. If I did, my hoard would be much more larger and I would not be writing stories.  
  
======================== Song of Oblivion  
  
========================  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kaiba was tired. He was working late at night trying to fix all the bugs on his newest model of his on the streets of Domino City. Seto wasn't too worried though, Mokuba had also gone out with a couple of bodyguards upon Seto's orders.  
  
The phone began to ring. He sighed. Now he wished that he hadn't fired his secretary for insubordination last week. He picked it up even though it was annoying him. "Whoever this is make it quick." Kaiba said into receiver in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Mister Kaiba, this Dr. Stevenson, from the Domino City Hospital. I am sorry to say that your younger brother staggered in a short while ago along with a man and a woman. Your younger brother was wounded on his left arm and above his right eye. The man and the woman looked as if they had been in some sort of fight." The doctor said on the other side of the line.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto yelled at the top of his lungs. He was horrified. Mokuba hurt? It could not be possible! What had happened to the two bodyguards he had sent with him? Who were the people who had possibly saved Mokuba? Or had they been trying to hurt Mokuba? Numerous possibilities flashed through his mind as he slammed the receiver down. He raced down through the empty building. Kaiba had to get there fast. He didn't think about some of the possibilities. He reached his limo quickly. He had to get to Mokuba quickly.  
  
~~~~Iris' POV~~~~~~  
  
Things often happen without warning. Sometimes they change lives. My life changed when I visited the firebird of Mount. Glory. My name is Iris. In your world, things are mostly without magic. Maybe it is for the best, because if your world did have a lot of magic, you would probably fall prey to an evil being called Oblivion. He is the second strongest god-like being in most of the worlds. The strongest is a dragon with six forelegs and two pairs of wings called Esharon. Esharon is kind enough to keep us safe from Oblivion.  
  
My people are a race of elves. Anyway we live in a semi-tropical world near the realm of Chaos. Near the village I live in, there is an extinct volcano that holds two precious secrets. One is an enormous firebird that lives in the crater of the volcano. For some odd reason, the firebird told fortunes. The second precious secret was the Gate of Chaos. All of our race could use the Gate to travel between worlds. Then one day, something terrible happened.  
  
Oblivion attacked one day, somehow breaking through our protector's defenses. My younger sister, Ragnarok, and I were the only ones available to defend it. We fought bravely and won, but not before he threw my younger sister into the Gate of Chaos to some unknown world. So far, I've searched many world's and come up with nothing except a male human that's going to serve Esharon in our world. However, that was all about to change when I met with firebird, Zephyr.  
  
===================== Mokuba's POV =====================  
  
I had no idea of what the hell happened. How was I ambushed? I have no idea who those people were. Let me elaborate. As you have guessed, I am Mokuba. I had decided to take a little walk in the evening. My brother, of course, insisted that I take at least take two armed bodyguards with me. God he is paranoid.  
  
Anyway, I was out for a walk. The sun began to set when I decided to maybe, just maybe, that I should start home. I passed a couple of buildings. As I walked past them, something seemed ... darker... Strange. I had walked by this building before, but it never seemed this dark. I passed by an ally. Suddenly, the evening was lit up by a flash of red light from the ally. As the light dimmed, I could make out the figures of two people in the ally. They weren't there before.  
  
There was a man and a women. The man had red-orange hair and yellow eyes. He carried a staff with a design of serpentine dragons twisting around a clear gem at the top. He was sitting on the ground and rubbing his head as if he had a headache. "Man, I'll never get used to traveling through the Gate of Chaos. I don't see how you elves can do it so easily, and without getting a headache." He was complaining to the woman beside him.  
  
"Well, if you don't like traveling, don't come. Even if Zephyr told us both to come." She replied. The woman had auburn hair, and cautious emerald eyes. She carried a bow and quiver full of arrows. In one of her hands, she carried a hilt to a sword. She tossed her head revealing pointy, yes pointy, ears.  
  
The bodyguard closest me fingered his gun. The man looked nervous at the sight of the pointy ears. He looked at me. I shook my head in a silent no. "Any idea 'bout where we are?" the man with reddish hair asked. He spotted us. He looked at me weird. The man looked disturbed. "Hey, Iris, what did you say your younger sister looked like? 'Cause I think we found her look- alike." he said to the woman.  
  
She turned around and saw me and my bodyguards. She looked me up and down and sighed. "Hello. I am Iris, of the Chaos elves." she bowed to me. "And this is Thain, future avatar of the dragon god, Esharon." She pointed to the man. She continued, "How may we be of service?"  
  
Then someone laughed. "You can die for me!" said an unknown voice. "I will enjoy giving your heads to Oblivion! Oh , and don't try to fight, you don't stand a chance!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued........  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Styx_Dragon- There, finished! I have decided who my muse will be! Muahahahahah!!!!  
  
(snaps claws. Then Mokuba appears in a bubble.)  
  
Mokuba- Hey! Where am I? Why am I in a bubble underwater? And why is there an over-grown snake with a laptop staring at me?  
  
S_D- I'm not a snake, I am a dragon. Currently, you are in the River Styx in a bubble I conjured with fresh food, clean water + air. Plus you are to be my muse.  
  
Mokuba- I am so doomed.  
  
S_D- Whatever. Anyway, R&R and please, no flames! 


	2. Chapter Two

Styx_Dragon- Oooh! PRETTY-SHINY-GOLDEN reviews!  
  
Mokuba- Are you going to say that for every review you get?  
  
Styx_Dragon- Yep. Oh, yes! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! Those who did get some of Mokuba's candy. Here you go!  
  
(hands out assorted candy to reviewers.)  
  
Styx_Dragon- Now to respond to reviewers.  
  
Metalsilverarmor23- Mokuba will be let out of his bubble when I decide to type on land as a human. Seto can't get here because this is the land of the dead.  
  
Mokuba- So I'm doomed to stay here for the rest of my life?  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa- Ragnarok is not Princess Adina. This chapter may answer some of your questions.  
  
White Phoenix- Thank You! I enjoy your encouraging review! Here's a chapter for you. And a brownie. Do you like brownies?  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, things would be a lot more different.  
  
=============================  
  
Song of Oblivion =============================  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ragnarok's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ragnarok. That's all I remember. My name and a strange dagger is all that is all that's left. Anything else is either a physical description or someone else's thoughts. I am Ragnarok, the girl with no memories. I have midnight-black hair and grey eyes that a person would have thought swirling fog rested inside. I am 4 feet, 11 inches tall. Yeah. I'm short. I don't know how old I am, but I think I'm either eleven or twelve years old. Where I come from, that's also a mystery to me. The owner of this orphanage says I just came out of nowhere. As you have guessed, I am an orphan. The orphanage I live in is close to the edge of town, so people have seldom come here.  
  
None of the kids like me either. Except for that albino kid. Nobody liked him either. His hair is always in curved spikes that go backward behind his head. His name apparently, is Evan Tsarino. His copper-colored eyes follow everything that goes on around him and he turns practically everything into a joke. I don't know what I'd do without him.  
  
It was night. And things didn't seem peaceful. I was having a hard time getting to sleep. Every time I finally got to sleep, I would wake up again from some unknown nightmare in a cold sweat. It was getting late, and I had not gotten any nightmare-free sleep. I guess Evan snoring undeniably loud didn't help at all. I sighed. I just wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
I think another certain someone was going to share my pain of no sleep. Keeping Evan awake was going to be something to do. Now then, how does a lone girl wake up the heaviest sleeper in the world? I don't know! First, I went to the bathroom to get a cup of cold water. I poured all of it on his face. He didn't wake up. I tried pinching his nose. That didn't work. Finally, I tried pinching his neck. His eyes flew open and he jumped two feet up in the air. Evan clutched the back of his neck as he landed.  
  
"Ow! Holy crap Raga! (A/N Yes he does call Ragnarok that.) What the hell did I do wrong?" he asked me. "That hurt..... how did you know you had to pinch me on the neck? You didn't have to do it that hard..." Evan complained. He rubbed the spot where I pinched him. He sighed and asked, "So anyway, whadja want?"  
  
"I want," I said to him, "someone to keep me entertained during these sleepless hours. I wanted to make you go through the same torture as me. Besides, can't you feel it? Something strange is going to happen." Evan nodded. "Anything you want to talk about? Any interesting things on your mind? Anything?" I asked him.  
  
He crossed his eyes in thought for a moment. I can't understand how he can do that. He brightened. "Well......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thain's POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did Iris drag me into this? I didn't ask to be dragged into a different world. She came to me one day in the village while I was learning about how to do my duties that would come with being an avatar* of Esharon. (* an avatar is someone who goes out into the world and does stuff for their patron god) She looked pale and said that she'd had a talk with Zephyr. His advice was to go to the realm of duel monsters in Domino City, Japan. Zephyr also said, Iris told me with a smirk, that I was to go as well. Me, being my usual stubborn self, refused. Iris eventually decided to drag me along.  
  
That led to traveling through the Chaos Gate. In order for a person to travel through the Gate of Chaos, first you need the blessing of Esharon. Then you need the location of you're arrival point fixed in your mind, or just the name, and then you walk through and that's that.  
  
Our problem didn't come while we were traveling,(besides a headache on my part,) but after we arrived. When we got there, we met this kid, who looked like Ragnarok, but he was a boy. Moments later, this voice sounded from nowhere and it told us that we were going to die and it was going to present our heads to Oblivion. What was I to do?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Currently........... (Still Thain's POV.) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Great. Juuust great. A minion of Oblivion was alllll I needed. I hope you can smell the sarcasm on that sentence. I, like any reasonable person hate Oblivion. So anyway, the speaker laughed again. Then I saw the silhouette of a person standing on a roof. I heard the kid gasp. "Who the heck is that?" He asked, as if to himself.  
  
I couldn't help answering him. "Someone you don't wanna tangle with." I said, my eyes still on the figure. Another laugh. Will this guy quit laughing already? It's getting annoying. The person, or thing (Oblivion likes to hire demons,) suddenly jumped into the alley. It landed on its feet. It was a human. Classic evil person. Except for the fact that he was a girl. I couldn't hold back my surprise. "You're a GIRL?!" I could help but yell.  
  
"Great." Iris said sarcastically, "Now Oblivion's got girls to do his dirty work. Hurray. If demons and boys weren't enough, it looks like now he has an army of girls. Looks like we're going to have fun." The sarcasm was laid down thick. The girl was a Blondie and had blood red eyes. Freaky. She drew a dagger from a sheath and rushed at Mokuba. She managed to cut that Ragnarok look-alike on his left arm and above his right eye. For a girl, she moved fast! Before she could make another wound, Iris stepped in front of her with a sword.  
  
"I am Hope. Anything else you wish to know about is irrelevant. Most which you know is that I serve the mighty god Oblivion!" the girl said. I wonder if she was brainwashed or just plain amnesiac. Few humans willingly serve Oblivion. Hope drew out another dagger.  
  
Iris pointed her two-foot sword to the sky. It lengthened by about another two feet. "Bring it on, minion of Oblivion."  
  
======================== Mokuba's POV (Two hours later, or an hour after the fight.) ========================  
  
I think I blacked out. When I woke up, the girl the that had wounded me was gone. My two bodyguards were both gone. I'm think they were probably been killed. I was on the back of Thain, who was running with much speed after Iris. He noticed when I woke up. He called to Iris to stop. He let me slide down off his back. "Good thing you're awake." Thain said. "Iris and I worried that you wouldn't wake up in time to tell us where the hospital is. If we keep on going around in circles, you might lose too much blood."  
  
I pointed in the direction they were going in. Thain picked me up and set me on his back.. He walked up to Iris. "Which way?" she asked, a bit tiredly. Thain pointed in the direction they were going in. She nodded. Then our little group started off. I blacked out again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To be continued... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
S_D- Another chapter completed!  
  
Mokuba- Why did you choose me as a muse? Why me?  
  
S_D- 'Cause you're cute, you have a furry head, and you are a midget. ^.^ V  
  
Mokuba- I'm not a midget, I'm just young. Plus, Yugi's cute, and he's really short as well! Why not choose him?  
  
S_D- Suuuure. Maybe you just pretend you're a kid! Anyway, I would have chosen Yugi, but he has a spiritual guardian that won't just let him go.  
  
Mokuba- ....You're mean...  
  
S_D- No, not really. Next chapter's going to written on dry land!  
  
Mokey- That's a big improvement....  
  
S_D- Chao-Chao's not going to be happy.. Whatever. Anyway, until next time! R&R, but please, no flames! 


End file.
